Frank:: Lips Of An Angel ::Iero:: Chapter 1
by XxDear-Black-GoodbyexX
Summary: Based On The Song: Lips Of An Angel By Hinder It's hard to let go. It's hard to say goodbye. And Anna and Frank can't seem to move on with their lives. Love has it's strange ways though, and fate will soon play it's games with the two.


-:Frank:- Lips Of An Angel -:Iero:-

Riiiing

Riiiing

Riiiing

The shrill scream of the old telephone awoke him abruptly. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the pitch black of the dark room. It took him a moment to fully wake, searching his mind for the source of the high ringing sound filling the room. One last ring and his hand shot to the night stand next to his bed, as he groggily groped for the telephone. He felt the hard plastic in his hand, and feeling triumphant, clicked it on as he brought it to his ear.

" Hello?" He asked groggily, eyelids shutting once more to hide his two brilliant, hazel orbs. There was a moment of silence on the other end before a timid voice broke the tension.

" Frank?" A girl's voice questioned, her tone soft, barely above that of a whisper.

The man's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. He struggled to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. " Anna? Is that you?" He asked, his tone growing softer. A heart-wrenching sob was his answer. " Anna?" He asked once more.

" Y-Yes, it's me." She breathed, the sound of tears clear in her voice. God, how good it felt to hear him...That steady, soothing tone she used to love so much. That she still loved.

Frank's breath caught in his throat. Who knew that just hearing her speak would bring the memories flooding, his pulse soaring. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, the red numbers glowing brightly. 1:23 A.M. " Honey, why are you callin me so late? Is everything okay?" He asked gently, worry layering his tone.

" I'm sorry...It was just...I just wanted to hear your voice, Frank." Anna whispered, her eyes closing as yet another icey tear trailed down her cheek. " I keep dreaming about you." Her voice was heavy with tears, shaking ever so slightly.

Frank thought his heart was breaking all over again. He longed more than anything to take her into his arms, to wipe away the tears, to make everythng okay. " I've dreamt of you, too...Every night." He answered. Her beautiful features haunted his every dream, only to slip away when he awoke, leaving only traces and thin strands behind.

" Does she know? Does she know I'm calling you?" Anna asked hesitantly, her eyes fluttering open to reveal a pair of sad, blue eyes.

Frank carefully glanced over his shoulder, his gaze resting on the sleeping form in the bed. Her golden hair spilled angelically around the pillow, her chest rising and falling in a rythmic pattern with each soft breath. He reached out a hand, gently brushing aside one of her golden curls, but quickly pulled his hand away. She was a picture of beauty...But she wasn't Anna. She could never be Anna. Frank let out a heavy sigh. But sometimes he wished she was.

" No, I don't think she has a clue." He finally answered. " She's sound asleep." He carefully stood, leaving the dark bedroom. He threw one last glance towards the form in the bed before shutting the door with a soft snap, as the darkness of the hallway enveloped him.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, thankful her call had awoken Frank only. She slid to a sitting position, her back resting against the tiled wall of the bathroom she had locked herself inside of. It was silent a moment. " I can go if you want...I'd better just go." She finally spoke, though she never wanted to hear him say good-bye again. She hated that word, for it had broken her heart one too many times. Perhaps it was better that way though, if they both tried to forget one another and go on with their own lives. Anna had tried, but nothing would erase the memory of Frank. She still heard him whispering softly to her, his words gentle and sweet. She still felt his warm touch on her skin, and the taste of his kiss still lingered on her pale, pink lips.

" No! Please don't hang up..." Frank pleaded, his grip on the phone tightening. It felt so good to hear her voice, though he had never forgotten it's sound. " What about him? Does he know you're talking to me now? Will it start a fight?" Frank asked anxiously, praying they were the only two who knew of the the words longingly being shared between them.

Anna shook her head, even though she knew Frank couldn't see her. " No...He's sleeping in the other room." She assured him. Anna had checked moments ago, just to be sure. She had looked upon his sleeping form with a longing, wishing more than anything he could be Frank. But nothing could change that. She would never have Frank again. The tears fell harder, cascading down her pale cheeks like rain. A small sob escaped her lips, and she made no attempt to stifle the sound.

Frank sank down into a chair near his kitchen table, his heart shattering at the sounds of sorrow that had slipped from her mouth. " Sweetie, why are you crying? Is everything alright?" He asked, wishing for a way to stop her tears, to relinquish her sorrow.

Anna made no move to wipe away the tears now flowing freely from her ocean blue colored eyes. " I miss you so much. God, I miss you." She breathed softly, the words barely audible and so soft, Frank had to strain his ear to hear.

He closed his eyes, holding his head in his free hand. " I miss you too, Anna. Every damn day." He answered, chewing his lower lip as he struggled to hold back the sorrow building inside him.

" Why did we do this to ourselves, Frank? Why did we end it? I would do anything to go back...I need you."

" I don't know why...Anna...I wish I could change it. I still wish we were together." He answered, his voice full of longing and grief.

" Me too...I've never moved on." She told him, and feeling no guilt whatsoever, knowing that her boyfriend was sleeping in the room next door. Frank made it so hard to stay faithful, when all she wanted to do was be held in his arms and feel his lips against hers again and again.

Frank let out another heavy sigh. He had never moved on either. Everyday he wished his girl was Anna, yet he knew wishing would get him no where in this world.

" Anna...I love you." He whispered, speaking the words that had been holding back on the tip of his tongue for so long.

Anna's breath caught in her throat, choking back another sob. It felt so good to hear him say that, but it wrecked her as well. What good was it loving someone, if you could never have them? " I love you, too, Frank." She whispered back.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. " Anna? Who are you talkin to?" A deep voice asked, sounding anxious. Anna's eyes grew wide and she clutched the phone tighter.

" Is that him?" Frank asked hurriedly.

" Yes...hold on." She whispered into the phone. She held the reciever against her chest, glancing back towards the wooden door. " No one! I'm just not feeling so good!" She called back, lying through her teeth.

" You okay? Unlock the door, baby." His voice called again, sounding worried.

" In a second!" Anna shouted back. She picked up the phone, pressing it to her ear once more, her gaze still locked on the bathroom door. " Frank? I have to go...I can't talk anymore..." She whispered.

" I'm sorry...Anna...I wish it didn't have to be this way." He answered, running a hand through his dark hair.

Anna nodded. " I know, Frank...Me too." And with that, she clicked the phone off, setting it on the floor next to her. She hated good-byes.

Frank heard the phone click off, but held it to his ear until the dial tone came pulsing through. He sighed heavily before turning the phone off and dragging himself back to the darkened bedroom. He crawled underneath the blankets, stretching out to the figure next to him. She stirred gently.

" Frank? Is that you?" She murmured, still half-asleep. Frank smiled sadly at her.

" Yeah it's just me, Hon. Go back to sleep." He answered quietly. She mumbled a reply sleepily, before her breathing resumed a steady, sleeping rythm. Frank turned his back, staring at the blank wall next to him. His name sounded so different coming from her, rather than Anna...who made it sound so sweet. Anything she said sounded wonderful, making it so hard to be faithful when his name was spoken from the lips of an angel.


End file.
